When Two Worlds Meet (Pyxlup x Arts and Crafters)
by PyxlZTE26
Summary: So its me shipping myself with a sock puppet I guess. :/ You can barley even call it "Romance", but it gets that tag anyways I'll make a second chapter soon.


"Ah god! Where the heck is the last notebook?" I said to myself, I was in Baldis Schoolhouse, and there was no escaping it until I got all the notebooks, I had gotten caught and restarted the whole problem again and again, there was basically no escaping it. My only hope was getting all the notebooks. I started to run away once I heard the smack of Baldis ruler, at that moment, the jump rope girl caught me, and I used my Safety Scissors to cut the rope. She was sad, but I could care less, sadly, the Principal saw me.

"No bullying in the halls." he said, he started running right at me, I would have run away, but Baldi was the other way, so I used this to my advantage, I ran into a room next to me, and found the last notebook! I grabbed it, and I was back in the black void of Math, the You Can Think Pad was right in front of me, and I solved all the problems.

45 = 9

2-5 = -3

The last question was so jumbled up that no human being could possibly EVER answer it. So I just put down "0"

This was, of course, the wrong answer.

On the side of it, it said the line it always said, "I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN." It kicked me out, and I heard the voice of Baldi go "Congratulations! You found all seven notebooks! Now all you need to do is GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

At that moment, the principal got me, but this time, it was a little bit different than usual. "1 hour, detention for you, when will you learn?" When he walked out, he put a special lock on the door to make sure I would not escape detention. It was kinda good, Baldi could not get me in here, but I know he'd just stay outside the door, and wait for his time to strike.

"Oh no, this is bad, what am I going to do? Baldi is gonna wait outside of the door and get me, and this time, he is too fast for me to run around him! How am I gonna get outta this one?" I told myself, as I looked around the room, I noticed that someone else was in here with me, someone I have never seen before, I knew that Detention had descriptions of everybody in the school, so I looked for who this was. The only thing I knew from looking at them was that they were a floating, sentient, giant sock puppet. This is what I found on the wall:

"Arts and Crafters: Shy, and tries to be avoided. Doesn't like being looked at, and gets jealous at people with more notebooks than her." (Changed slightly to match how they are female in this story.)

So this was Arts and Crafters, i'd say that's an odd name, but everyone here had a odd name, Baldi, Principal of the Thing, It's a Bully, Gotta Sweep, everybody here was odd. The thing was, the description of Arts and Crafters would make them the most normal here. Another thing was that that description mostly matched up to me, wanting to be avoided, not liking it when people pay attention to me, they sounded a lot like me.

Looking at Arts and Crafters, I noticed something, they seemed to be sad, i'm 100% sure that that they were sad, so I very slowly walked up to them, hiding the notebooks I had under a nearby table, because I did not know what could possibly happen if they got jealous of me having more notebooks.

"Hey... um... are you the Arts and Crafters?" I asked, they did not respond, I don't think they could actually speak. "Hey... uh... are you sad?" I asked, I don't remember what it's called, but they did that one motion with your head where you look up and down to signify that the answer is yes without actually speaking. Which means that yes, they were in fact sad. "So... what's wrong?" I asked, hoping they would speak. They did not speak, but I did somehow have kinda a weird "vision" of what happened.

I saw the Arts and Crafters going through the school, somehow holding some notebooks despite their lack of hands, arms, or anything but their sock puppet body. They walked straight into It's a Bully, "I'll take that, it's mine now" they said, then It's a Bully and their notebooks vanished. I still don't know why they were in the Detention room, probably just because i'm too lazy to think of a reason.

So they were sad because they got all their notebooks taken, I thought to myself, after I found that out, I decided to do something that may have been risky, I grabbed the 7 notebooks I had collected and gave them all of them. I'm not sure what the side effects of that would be of doing that, but i didn't care, I just wanted to be nice so that maybe, they would help me out instead of being an obstacle. Giving them my notebooks seemed to make them happy, which was a good thing.

"So, are you happy now?" I asked, they did the thing that meant "Yes" again, so that meant that I did make them happy. "Yeah, so... I wanted to ask you a question" I said, Arts and Crafters looked in my direction, probably to listen to my question. "Can you somehow help me when detention is over and Baldi comes for me?"

They did the "yes" thing again, so I knew they could help me, but it had only been around 10 minutes, so there was still a whole lot of time before the detention door would unlock, the only thing I could do was socialize with Arts and Crafters, so that is what I did. "So... why are you in here?" I asked, they did not reply, everything I asked they did not answer, except for one question.

"Do you want to be friends?" I asked, I don't know why I asked it, but they did respond with the "yes" thing, and they appeared to be just a bit happier than before I asked the question. So now I was friends with them, and I still did not know what to do. I started feeling a bit stressed out, and I don't know why, but I had an irresistible urge to hug it.

Let me try and describe how it was like for a second, it was kind of like hugging a giant sock filled with some soft materials, while the sock is wrapped up in a blanket that your mom just took out of the dryer, so it's warm and feels nice. That's kinda what it was like.

Even better, Arts and Crafters seemed not to mind it at all, in fact, i'd even say that they liked it, I think this was the first time that me and them ever had any friends. That made the experience even better for me.

About half an hour later, me and Arts and Crafters became good friends, which was a first here, unlike everyone else in this school, they posed no threat to me, I did not have to worry that i'd have to start the whole thing all over again. And now, it was as important as ever that Baldi would not catch me, because if he did, everything would be reset, which means that me and Arts and Crafters would not be friends anymore, which is something I did not want to happen.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Baldi came in, I was really scared at that moment, because it seemed like there was no escape from him, he was too fast, so I could not just run around him this time. But then I got to see what Arts and Crafters can do, at that moment, Arts and Crafters became angry, and I heard a weird noise, and suddenly, both of us were right at where I started. I would ask how they did that, but I knew at this point they did not have the ability to speak. At the same time we arrived, I noticed that the exit was back! But, when I tried to leave, the door disappeared again, and the school turned into a blood-red color. I then realized what I had to do, I had to try and find the real exit! So me and Arts and Crafters started to run around the school to get to the exits.

It would normally be super hard, but Arts and Crafters helped me a whole lot, if anyone tried to prevent our progress, Arts and Crafters made that weird noise and sent them back to where the first exit was. But right when we were about to get the last exit in the Cafeteria, we ran into a very huge roadblock.

"Give me something great.." It's a Bully said, he was in our way, and we could not get the final exit unless he moved. I had no items left, so we just had to go around. But then we ran into a problem right away, Baldi was just about to get me! But lucky for us, something super luck happened.

"GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!"

Gotta Sweep had just entered the room, and they swept Baldi away! Now all we needed was one item, and we could pass. Lucky for us, there just so happened to be a BSODA on a nearby table, so I gave it to It's a Bully. "Thanks for the generous donation..." he said, I could finally leave with my new friend!

When we got outside, the school seemed to fade away behind us, after a few seconds, the entire school was gone, the only thing left of it was Arts and Crafters and the notebooks I collected and gave to them. And now that we were out, I thought it would be a good time to go back to Kevania. Me and Arts and Crafters started to walk away, we headed for the train station to get on the next train to Kevania, and i'd show them around. It was nice to have a new best friend, and it was nice I got to finally go home.


End file.
